


where's your chair?

by doubletan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Hand Job, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Slave, Slave Loki (Marvel), frostmaster, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: "You see the thing is Lo-lo, that's why I like you. Very quick on your feet, and sometimes...well sometimes you think you can get out of anything."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first fic for loki and its frostmaster sex skdfjdsk i'm ashamed of myself and YES i'm super late into the fandom :( tbh it was a challenge to write it because its really different from my happy sport anime fics. but guess i moved fandom loki is too good to resist :"D

Loki should have predicted this, but somehow he had lost sight of how dangerous the bid he was taking was. Especially with how amiable the Grandmaster seemed to be as Loki rejected his advances time and again, he had foolishly thought he could have gotten away with it. In fact, he had been lucky to get away with it for so long.

And as the Grandmaster's patience came to an end, so did Loki woke up finding himself strapped tight to a chair (the kind that the Grandmaster use for the creatures presented to him by scrappers), in a seemingly empty room with blank gray walls, and the Grandmaster standing in front of him.

Loki shifted his neck slightly. He could not feel an obedient disk there, and he breathed in relief.

He lifted his lips into a smile, "Grandmaster, is this a new game of sorts?"

"You could say that." The Grandmaster said. "A fun one for me, but not so much for well, for you."

Loki went cold. He spread his palms as placatingly as possible with the huge metal cuffs binding his wrists to the chair. "I sincerely apologize if I have offended you Grandmaster." He licked his lips, "suppose we could talk things out?"

The Grandmaster smiled at him like a pet that had just performed a trick. "You see the thing is Lo-lo, that's why I like you. Very quick on your feet, and sometimes...well sometimes you think you can get out of anything."

"Grandmaster, I-" Loki started.

"Sshh, I'm not done talking."

Loki clamped his mouth shut. The Grandmaster was upset, incredibly so, and the promise of a punishment, or in the Grandmaster's words: _a game,_ left Loki vibrating with tension.

"That's the problem with you," he wagged a finger at Loki as if in chastisement, "very very ungrateful. I give you your own room, invite you to my parties to have a good time...and what have you done for me in return?"

Loki schooled his face into an apologetic expression. If only he had noticed the signs earlier. If only he had not been so arrogant to think he could have gotten away with rejecting the ruler of this planet, _an Elder_ time and again, he could have appeased the Grandmaster in some form that would have prevented the situation he was in now.

The only silver lining was that the Grandmaster was still interested in Loki, or more exactly, his body, and would not inflict the kind of harm on him that would mutilate him. That ruled out the possibility of being thrown into the gladiator rings. But with Loki sat tight and bound, the Grandmaster could do whatever he wanted to do to him, and Loki is unsure if that was a better option than fighting his way through his contenders.

Yet the fact he had teleported Loki to this empty room, instead of his own bedroom or just going straight to Loki's, binding him in a chair rather than on a bed...left Loki uncertain what was to come.

"And ever since I created Sakaar in...huh what do you know? It's been a pretty long time now that I think about it. Anyway, there have been others who weren't well, _agreeable_ with the way I do things. And when people get unhappy, they think of a...a revolution, an uprising that sort of thing. And that's," he gestured behind him, "that's the purpose for this wonderful room, because sometimes there are many _many_ of them. And it does the job for me without me lifting a finger."  

Loki's breaths grew quicker. The elusive way the Grandmaster had described what he, or rather this room would do to him promised something sinister, and wasn't that just in line with the Grandmaster's tastes?

But even if Loki could escape from here, where could he go if he disobeyed him? It would be impossible to carry out his plan to overthrow the Grandmaster and utilize the Sakaarian forces to attack Hela back on Asgard if he lost favor with him, and even if he wanted to get off Sakaar, he still did not know the codes to the ships to do so.

That left him with one option: to continue staying in the Grandmaster's good graces.

If Loki could beg for forgiveness, do some small measure of whatever the Grandmaster wanted of him...Loki exhaled steadily, everything was alright, it was not too late to change his mind.

"I am truly sorry for having been so ungrateful to you Grandmaster," he murmured. "If you would give me the chance to make it up to you..."

"Oh it's really alright Lo-lo! I know your...your _mind_ isn't in the right place now, but when it's all over you will be making up to me in no time at all."

"Don't you worry, I promise you it's not going to hurt one bit if you don't fight it," the Grandmaster continued, "And when it's all over, I think...I think you would thank me for it."

He smiled, patting his cheek, ""I can't wait to see you later."

The Grandmaster walked out, the door closing shut before Loki could say a thing.

He cursed, pulling at the bindings but they remain unbudging. Using his seidr instead, he tried to break them apart.

The lights in the room started to dim and Loki swore, throwing out as much seidr as he could-

He was sucked into a vortex of colors, bright and flashing.

 _Fear not, for you are found._ A soothing voice said. With it, Loki sensed tendrils of magic, both foreign and ancient, no doubt the Grandmaster's, as it seek to embed those words into his mind. Loki clenched his eyes shut, but the flashes of light continue to dance on the back of his eyelids as he diverted his seidr from breaking the cuffs open to push the invading magic out of his head instead.

 _You are home, and there is no going back._ The Grandmaster's magic pushed back harder, and a pounding pain radiated throughout his head.

 _But what is this place? The answer is Sakaar._ Loki groaned, twisting against the chair, as he forced more seidr forward to combat the relentless force.

 _It is the collection point for all lost and unloved things. Like you._ The words echoed in his mind. Were those words not true? Why had he been assuming that the things it was saying was false in the first place? It was getting harder to focus on anything.

His head was throbbing painfully and all he wants right now is a short break from the pain.

 _But here on Sakaar, you are significant. You are valuable. Here you are loved._ He could feel the foreign magic breaking down the magical defenses he had placed upon his mind continuously for the past few years to ward against Thanos and the Other in case the magical blockades in Asgard no longer held. He thought he had gotten stronger after what he had went through in the Void, those meticulously curated defenses...

 _And no one loves you more than the Grandmaster. Where once you were nothing, now you are something._ Started to crumble.

What it was saying was true after all, Loki realized. He was nothing, nothing to his family to Thor to Father to Asgard _he let Mother die._ He wants to be something, anything, _please Grandmaster I want to be-_

_You are the property of the Grandmaster._

_You are the property of the Grandmaster._

_You are the property of the Grandmaster._

 

* * *

 

"Wow Lo-lo, I must say you are uh, really getting the hang of this."

Loki smiled. "Thank you Grandmaster," he said demurely. He swirled his tongue against the slit of the Grandmaster's length once more, licking in earnest before moving to give his balls the same attention.

He could feel the Grandmaster's cock getting harder, and the surge of pride at being able to do so sent heat rushing to his groin.

Continuing his ministrations, he sucked at them, licking a stripe up the underside of the Grandmaster's cock, and then going back to swirl his tongue around the head.

The Grandmaster pulled his head back sharply, and that was all the warning Loki got before the Grandmaster's member was forced down his throat.

Loki gagged, tears springing to his eyes as his bounded hands tried to move instinctively from their position tied in front of him. Reminding himself to relax, he settled back on his knees, before shuddering as the contact with the floor moved the toy in his ass, lodging it deeper in.

With the Grandmaster's hand curled in Loki's hair to hold him still, he thrust into his mouth again and again, and Loki dutifully kept his mouth open wide.

Each thrust shifted the toy inside him, making him shudder whenever it pressed against his sweet spot.

By the time the Grandmaster extracted his length, Loki was panting hard from the exertion.

The Grandmaster carded his fingers through Loki's hair. "Honey," he said lowly, "you give the...the most fantastic blowjobs, but you know where I want to uh, finish it in." His eyes darted suggestively between Loki and the bed.

"Yes Grandmaster," he said, licking his lips, still red and wet from the Grandmaster's precum. He moved towards the bed obediently.

The Grandmaster attached his cuffs to the bedpost, humming as he spread Loki's legs wide open. His eyes trailed over his form hungrily, and Loki shivered, feeling as if his gaze had touched him.

Bending forward, the Grandmaster ran his tongue over Loki's lips, before moving upwards to suck on Loki's tongue while tugging at his nipples at the same time.

Loki jolted from the sensations it brought along, gasping into the Grandmaster's mouth.

"I wish you can see how pretty you look now Lo-lo," he murmured, "tied up and ready just for me."

Loki sucked in a breath shakily, the praise zinging through his veins. His ass clenched tight against the toy, the ridged edges of it against his walls making him heady with pleasure.

The Grandmaster grinded his hips against Loki's, using his hand to press their cocks together and slide them up and down one another. Loki lurched upwards into his touch, his eyes fluttering shut. The Grandmaster's cock was hot and heavy, and the feeling of their lengths pressed together made his stomach clench tight.

And then the Grandmaster pulled the toy out roughly at the same time, and the double friction against his insides and the Grandmaster's cock against his left Loki trembling. He replaced it with two of his fingers instead, teasing and scissoring against his insides while his other hand moved to twist at Loki's nipples once again.

Loki trembled. Every touch by the Grandmaster burned, his cock twitching in response to the Grandmaster's fingers.

Loki arched his hips up, wishing he could rub his length against him again, some surface, _anything-_

The Grandmaster removed his hands, using them to stroke his cock instead. "You want it, don't you darling? You look like you want it."

"Yes Grandmaster," Loki said, almost desperate. "I- I want-"

The Grandmaster thrust in hard and rough, the way he had always done it and the way Loki had came to like.

Loki moaned, his wrists pressing hard enough to leave indents against the cuffs as he strained forward. Every thrust sent heat pooling low in his gut, and Loki let his mind go blank with pleasure.

The Grandmaster pounded his hips down to the hilt, biting down hard at the sensitive part of Loki's neck, leaving Loki squirming with a mixture of pleasure and pain. He imagined how it would look like later, the love bite the evidence of the Grandmaster's enjoyment left on him. Imagine the rest of the Grandmaster's pets seeing it and knowing that he was his favorite...Loki bit back a triumphant smile at that thought.

The Grandmaster thumbed at the head of Loki's cock, and Loki melted under his touch, indulging in the feeling of the Grandmaster stroking him, _pounding inside him-_

He could feel the pressure building in his belly. He shuddered, ass clenching tighter around his cock. The Grandmaster stopped rubbing his length, squeezing his hand tight around it instead.

Loki whimpered, an ache starting to spread as he was refused completion.

The Grandmaster licked the shell of his ear, "Not yet, not until I say so."

Loki shook his head frantically, "Please Grandmaster, I can't I can't-"

"There's no 'I can't' in my dictionary," the Grandmaster said.

Loki mewled as each thrust started to hit his prostate again and again. The pressure was building up painfully and he strained against the cuffs.

" _Please,_ " he begged.

The Grandmaster seemed not to have heard him, continuing to roll his hips leisurely with his hand still firmly tight around Loki's bulging erection.

Loki bit down hard against his bottom lip, his hands clenching into fists. He had to control it, he wants to make the Grandmaster proud. Especially after all the training the Grandmaster has put him through...he has to, he _needs_ to.

He tried his best to push down the urge, his eyes squeezing shut in concentration as the Grandmaster continued his relentless thrusts.

The Grandmaster's fingers dug deep into his waist, almost painfully. "Who do you belong to Lo-lo?"

"You Grandmaster, you." Loki babbled incoherently, " _Please_ Grandmaster I-."

"That's right sweetheart." He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. The Grandmaster let go of Loki's member. "You can come now."

Loki cried out, spasming on the sheets. His vision went white, electricity zinging through his veins as he spilled onto his chest.

The Grandmaster's thrusts began to stutter, and he pulled out, jerking it off above Loki, strips of come  mixing with Loki's as they splattered on him.

Blinking blearily, Loki registered the Grandmaster's cock in front of him, and he leaned forward to lick the remaining cum off.

"Good boy," the Grandmaster cooed, stroking his hair gently and Loki glowed from the praise.

"And what do you say?"

"Thank you Grandmaster."

"Aww Lo-lo, you're real precious you know that?" The Grandmaster caressed his cheek, "Always _so_ _grateful._ "

Loki leaned into his touch, catching the warmth from it and more from his words.

He wondered why he had rejected the Grandmaster before. In fact, he wondered _how_ he could have possibly rejected the Grandmaster. How disobedient and... _proud_ he had been previously. But all that has been wrong with him, the Grandmaster had saw to it. Had trained him, molded him, made him better. Whatever that had been done to him in that special room that day was the start of Loki's betterment, and the Grandmaster was right that he was thankful for it, he always was.

He snuggled closer to the Grandmaster. It had been a long time since he had felt this happy, _at peace,_ and he only had the Grandmaster to thank for it. For everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im still on [tumblr](https://doubletan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> its been more than a year since i wrote, and more than two since i wrote smut so im super rusty :( (am i making excuses for my shitty writing? yes i am)
> 
> anyways the monologue thor got before he met the gm always creeps me out. to me it felt like the gm was trying to mold their opinions of him before they met him so they would be more open to listening to him?? which is def something he would do lol.
> 
> and the stuff it says def seemed like something that would appeal a lot to loki on the inside, and so i thought: what if the grandmaster uses magic to make those that listen to it believe it is true and also rewire their brains to make them obedient to him? :D it also explains why there seems to be no recent revolt against the gm (even though there should be a few with how he rules things) until thor came!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki always has a plan, Thor thought.

Thor thought he might be hallucinating. The odds that Loki was here on Sakaar as well was laughably small, and Thor had to thank the Norns that the Bifrost had threw Loki out here too.

Yet, it was hard to recognize the man as his brother, wearing a translucent blue robe with a shiny gold choker around his neck. Thor frowned, it was the first time he had ever seen Loki with so much skin exposed, in such...bold clothing and it made him uneasy.

"Loki!" He called out.

Loki looked up. Noticing Thor, he excused himself from the crowd. He came forward, but not towards him, moving behind the weird music machine to stand beside the mad man that had just bought him. 

"Grandmaster," Loki asked respectfully without sparing a glance at Thor, "may I speak to him?"

"Go ahead darling." The Grandmaster steepled his fingers together, glancing between Thor and Loki with a conspiratorial smile. "I'm certainly looking forward to see how this is gonna play out." 

Thor darted a look between Loki and the Grandmaster. Was this part of Loki's plan to free him?

"Thank you Grandmaster." Loki smiled, his smile remaining even as he turned towards Thor. "You're alive!" he exclaimed.

Thor frowned again. Loki was smiling at Thor as if he was truly happy to see him, and yet...Thor felt uneasy.

"Yes, of course I'm alive." Thor said hesitatingly.

On a closer look at him, Thor could see that Loki had his face done up with some kind of gaudy makeup, glitter over his cheeks, his eyes lined dark and his lips and nails done in the same blue as the Grandmaster's face paint. 

How had Loki change so drastically in the short time both of them had arrived on Sakaar?

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked, while the Grandmaster wrapped an arm around his waist. But instead of pushing it off Loki leaned into his side, and Thor felt a sudden urge to slap it away. 

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm stuck in this stupid chair. Where's your chair?" Thor said irritably, glaring hard at the both of them. If Loki's plan was to ask him stupid questions-

"I had one," Loki fiddled with his necklace, his eyes distant. "I had a chair too. I had to be in it for a few weeks before I was good enough," he frowned.

Thor tried to push his irritation away. Loki's odd behavior was part of his act....somehow, and Thor hoped he could only restrain himself from staring oddly at Loki and risk the Grandmaster knowing Loki's plan. 

He must have a plan, Thor thought firmly as he tried to squash away the niggling doubt, Loki always does.

"Weeks?" Thor asked. "I just got here."

"Time works real different around these parts," the Grandmaster explained.

Before Thor could snap at him to mind his own business, the Grandmaster pressed a thumb between Loki's brows. 

"No frowning or you will get wrinkles, Lo-lo. You don't want that do you?" The Grandmaster asked and Loki shook his head softly in response, whispering _ no Grandmaster. _

"You came a long way, you really did, and I'm proud of you if this morning was uh, was any consideration." The Grandmaster winked. "Maybe I can get a repeat later, what do you say sugarplum?"

He pulled Loki close, kissing him deeply while his hand palmed at Loki's groin. Loki shuddered, pressing closer to the Grandmaster. 

Thor choked. 

When they finally pulled away, Loki's robe had shifted in the process, and Thor could see a bite mark along his shoulder. 

Thor felt his stomach churn.

Loki tilted his head down deferentially, ( _ it wasn't an act at all,  _ Thor realized in horror. Even when Loki had lost on Midgard, with all the Avengers pointing their weapons at him, or even when he was brought before the Allfather for his sentence, he had never looked anything like he did now, never had Thor seen him-) murmuring, "Thank you Grandmaster. I would be happy to oblige."

"Loki," Thor said slowly, "Get me out of this chair. Now."

The Grandmaster chuckled, "Sorry Sparkles, no can do."

He turned back to Loki, "In any case, you know this... You call yourself Lord of Thunder?"

"He's _my_ _brother_ ," Thor interjected before Loki could answer, wanting to take the Grandmaster's attention off him. He wished he could put himself between the both of them, stop whatever influence the man was exerting on him.

"Loki, listen to me." Thor said, but Loki was not looking at him. "This madman has done something to y-"

"Ahhh, I see the resemblance there, I really do." The Grandmaster stroked his chin, gesturing vaguely at Thor. "That uh, that stubborn streak really runs in the family."

Loki flushed red as if in embarrassment. He shuffled closer to the Grandmaster, tugging softly at the edge of his robe. "I apologize on by brother's behalf for his disobedience Grandmaster. If I might make a suggestion," he wrung his hands together, "maybe you could put him in your...special room as well? You can fix him like you fixed me."

"Do you even know what you're saying Loki?" Thor grunted as he tried to strain forward. "Use your magic, he did something-" 

"Mmhhmm, not a bad idea pet." The Grandmaster stroked Loki's head. "Not a bad idea at all."

Thor went cold. The eccentric clothing, the  _ collar _ , the makeup, all in the same colors as the Grandmaster. The complaisant way Loki behaved...

_ Pet.  _

"Loki, you have to fight it." Thor said quickly. "This is not you. You don't belong to him. We have to get out of here, remember Hela? We have to go back to-"

"You are home, and there is no going back." Loki said calmly, speaking as if he had recited it from somewhere.

" _ Asgard  _ is your home!" Thor shouted. He threw all the force into his arms, but they remain unbudging. 

"Fear not Thor, for you are found." Loki said.

He smiled, bright and empty. "And when it's done, you will learn to be grateful for the Grandmaster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://doubletan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thor took a big L :D


End file.
